


Goodies

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Feeding Kink, M/M, Omega!Morvok, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Morvok is being spoiled by his lover with so many goodies on his day off.





	Goodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squishymorvok (aretia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my friend aretia, I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

Morvok loved to be spoiled.

it was quite common knowledge all over the main fleet that he absolutely, one hundred percent, no questions asked loved being spoiled with food. He couldn't help it, the moment something delicious reaches his senses, he starts to salivate, starts to feel warm delight spread through him and thus he has two options: go to the source of the delectable scent or run away as fast as he can so he doesn't miss an important meeting.

Thankfully today there were no important meetings.

As a matter of fact, Morvok had the day off and the delicious scent of something fried and sugary is what wakes him up as he sleeps in. He licks his chops as he opens his eyes and sniffs the air happily.

Oh what a divine scent to wake up to today~

The stout, short commander slips out of his bed, wearing a too big shirt that hugs his soft gut and only wearing panties as he opens the door. The warmth and the smell was coming from the dining room,

Despite not being Zarkon's favorite commander, Morvok was actually fine with that since he was currently courting the Emperor's favorite. In all his years serving the empire, he never imagined Sendak would be with him like this. He wasn't going to complain thought especially since he was with such a good cook~.

What greets him in the dining room has Morvok's soft belly growling in excitement.

Filling the table was delicious, sweet delicacies from honey biscuits to puigian cream puff to olkarion sweet tea mousse to many many other goodies he has been dying to try but never had the time to make or go to the planets for them. He feels his mouth filling with drool as he smiles happily.

"Well Good morning."

Morvok blinked before he looked to one end of the table...and blushes when he sees none other than Sendak sitting there with his legs crossed on the table.

_In nothing but an apron._

Heat forms between his thighs as he stares at Sendak with a big blush on his face and swallows thickly.

"Sweet Kaltor's fists..." Morvok stares at the two most delicious sights to ever grace his vision, "You...haaaa...holy quiznak..."

Sendak purred deeply, a noticeable bulge like shape where the apron covered his crotch as his prosthetic eye was glowing rather seductively. This causes his ears to shoot up as he blushes harshly.

"Well? Aren't going to come and take a seat?" Sendak raises a brow, lightly tugging the apron up enticingly.

Biting his bottom lip and feeling a shiver up his spine, Morvok walks forwards with a slight sway to his hips, "You...made all this for me?"

Sendak purred deeply, "Well you have been wanting to try these lately. So I thought why not treat my love to all of it on the one day off we share?"

Morvok climbs on to Sendak's lap and purrs, "Oh...you..."

He's cut off by a soft kiss, feeling the warmth that had begun to form between his thighs slowly starting to spread up his spine. He mewled softly, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss when he feels Sendak's prosthetic cradle his ass while the real hand reaches out and picks up a jelly tart from the unilu's home planet. The kiss leaves the small, chubby commander breathless and panting with his mouth open before he feels the tart being pressed between his lips.

"Mmmmm~" he bites into it and chews happily at the yummy flavors that hit him.

"Is it good?"

"Mhm~"

A kiss is pressed to his temple before he moans when one of those long claws of the warm prosthetic lightly rubs over his slit through the soft fabric of the panties. Another tart is pressed to his mouth that he takes happily with a shiver. Then that tart os followed by another, then another and another and another and another...

By the time he had finished that plate, Morvok was shiver and mewling when he feels how soaked he is from the feeding and how Sendak was rubbing over his folds. A soft shiver ran through him with some drool dripping down his chin as he shivers. Before he knew it piece of hiaki berry pie is pressed to his mouth.

Somehow he manages to keep the piece in his mouth while chewing, the crumbs dropping down on his chin and night shirt. A shiver ran through him as his pudgy stomach is being rubbed. It was then he feels his panties being tugged to the side and moans when he feels the tip of one of those long claws lightly slid over his folds. Morvok bites his bottom lip and mewls as his thighs tremble when his clit is prodded lightly. Sendak the switched his hands so his flesh one was now carefully sliding a finger inside him.

When the next piece is pushed into his mouth, Morvok moans as he breathes heavily.

"That's it...eat it all up..." Sendak slides in a second finger to stretch him as his cock rests at the rim, "Oh Stars...you're so cute when you're mouth is all stuffed..." as he speaks a third finger slips in, "It's not the only hole I like to see stuffed though..."

A muffled cry leaves Morvok when those wonderful fingers slide out and are replaced by that familiar, wonderful cock. His stomach starts to growl as he swallows down the next piece before moaning when Sendak slips into him almost without any trouble.

"Ooooh...!"

Sendak growled softly as he rolled his hips up with a moan. Stars how was someone so perfectly plump and soft, yet could eat so much? Morvok opens his mouth as if asking for more of his sweets and it ears him a careful thrust.

"Seeeendaaaaak...!"

"Shhh shhh, don't worry I have plenty of sweets just for you..." Sendak picked up a big helping of cake and holds it to him.

Almost by instinct, Morvok eats the cake and groans as he opens his mouth nice and wide to take as much as he could fit.

"All these goodies are just for you.." Sendak hisses softly, "and you alone."

In the moment, with that cock fucking him sweetly and cake stuffing his mouth, Morvok swears that he was in heaven.

He hopes it doesn't end too soon~


End file.
